


Happy Birthday

by ExpectoPadoughnut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpectoPadoughnut/pseuds/ExpectoPadoughnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>009/365 - Today is Severus' birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Professor Snape, I hope you enjoy the alternative life your fans create for you. This can be read as a sort of sequel to Sunday Blessings, but you can read it alone if you like.

Getting out of bed hurt; his knees had suffered terrible during the war, though he would never tell Hermione all of the horrors his body had been put through. His back creaked, though not as much as his neck did these days, he thought, running a finger along the jagged scars he could see in the mirror; January's cold always made them sore.

Splashing water on his face did nothing to relieve the bags under his eyes, though they had been much worse before, and his morning stubble had discoloured greatly over the years; once entirely black, now showing patches of silver. Thank God for frequent sex, he thought, that was surely keeping those grey hairs on his head to a minimum. Handsome was the last word he would ever use to describe himself; Merlin, there wasn't a day in passing where he didn't wonder aloud why she hadn't run for the hills by now.

"Happy birthday," said Hermione, and her arms circled his waist, ignoring his pessimistic grunt. "I'm sorry your first birthday present of the day was interrupted. Can I make it up to you later?"

"I'll think about it," he said, rinsing his mouth and she saw the corner of his lips twitch. "There's always right now," he purred, pulling her in front of him to face the mirror, and pushing her curls away to expose his previous area of interest.

"Then we'll be late," she said, twisting away from his hold to switch the shower on, and began to undress. The look on her face proved his suspicion; she was going to absolutely torture him for the day. "And I'm sure you'll manage to abscond from your own birthday party long enough for us to look at that present again."

She pressed a finger to his lips before he could object. "Trust me," she whispered, trailing her other hand along the bulge his arousal had caused and giving him a gentle squeeze. He swallowed, closing his eyes and sighing against her hand. "Now, go see Hailey," she told him, turning away to pull his shirt over her head and he twitched at the sight of her bare body. "She's been bursting with excitement to give you your birthday present all week."

He sighed and splashed his face again, pulling a clean sweater over his bare torso. "It's not another worm farm is it?" he asked, and even if it was, he knew he'd love it anyway because it was from her. "I told you that allowing her play with that boy up the street was going to cause problems. Remember the snail family she re-homed in my desk drawer?"

The sound of the usual thundering feet on stairs alerted him and he shook his head with a snort, not even having to remind himself that his family was the greatest birthday present he had ever received.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments are appreciated.


End file.
